Aberforth Dumbledore
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= |cause= |portrayer=Jim McManus }} Aberforth Dumbledore is the owner and barman of the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade"JKRowling.com Section: News" from MuggleNet and the younger brother of Albus Dumbledore. He was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix and may have been a member of the reinstated order; despite saying to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in 1998 that the Order was finished, he risked his life in aiding them and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. History Early Life Aberforth was the middle child of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, younger brother to Albus and older brother to Ariana. In his youth, he was often in the shadow of his extraordinarily talented older brother Albus. He later described himself as having been raised surrounded by lies and secrets, which may indicate that he did not have a happy childhood. The Dumbledore family was traumatized when Ariana was attacked by Muggle boys who left her half-insane and unable to control her magic. Percival Dumbledore was imprisoned in Azkaban for retaliating against the boys, and Kendra Dumbledore moved the family to Godric's Hollow. Aberforth, who was Ariana's favourite, took part responsibility of taking care of her, but he was not present when Ariana lost control of her magic and accidentally killed their mother. Although Aberforth wanted to take over the care of his sister then, Albus did not allow it, as he wanted his younger brother to complete his Hogwarts education. By this time, Aberforth was described as a "wayward" young man, known to chuck goat dung at their neighbours and inclined to get into duels with those he had disagreements with. When Gellert Grindelwald came to Godric's Hollow, he and Albus instantly struck up a friendship and dreamed of finding the Deathly Hallows and leading a revolution that would make Muggles subservient to wizards. When Aberforth pointed out that their plans would leave Ariana behind, and argued against them, Grindelwald became furious and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. Albus tried to protect Aberforth, but while the three battled, a curse from one of them hit Ariana. Aberforth blamed Albus about Ariana's death ever since, and resented him for it for decades.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Later Life Aberforth was once prosecuted for using inappropriate charms on a goat; the story was all over the papers. According to his brother, Aberforth did not let the gossip get him down or force him into hiding. However, Albus was not certain if that was bravery as he was not completely sure Aberforth could read. At some point, Aberforth became the barman of the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade village, and he was likely the barman who stopped Severus Snape from hearing the full contents of The Prophecy. When Tom Riddle returned to Hogwarts to apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, Albus revealed that he had connections with the local barman, who told him about Riddle’s meetings in the Hog's Head. He joined the Order of the Phoenix when the First Wizarding War broke out. Aberforth was still the owner and barman of the Hog's Head when Harry Potter and a large number of students arrived in the Hog's Head to discuss learning Defence Against the Dark Arts from Harry.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry later spotted Aberforth in the company of Mundungus Fletcher, who appeared to be selling stolen goods from Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Aberforth; one of those items was Sirius Black's two-way mirror. Later that year, Aberforth was one of the many who attended the funeral of his brother Albus.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Second Wizarding War Aberforth may have been a member of the second Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort returned to power. Although he described the Order as "finished" after Voldemort's take-over of the Ministry of Magic in 1997, he assisted them and Harry Potter in many ways. In 1998, Aberforth helped Harry first by sending Dobby to rescue him, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger from Malfoy Manor after Harry screamed for help while looking at the two-way mirror. Later, Aberforth pulled them to safety after they arrived in Hogsmeade, which had a Caterwauling Charm placed over it and was being watched by Death Eaters should Harry try to return to Hogwarts. The Hog's Head then became the main transportation hub for the outgoing students and the incoming Order members prior to the Battle of Hogwarts through a secret passageway behind a portrait of his sister Ariana. Aberforth also fought in the battle; he was seen defending the castle in the first round and defeating Augustus Rookwood later on. After the War Aberforth survived the final battle of the Second Wizarding War. After Voldemort's defeat, he returned to his former life, "still at the Hog's Head, playing with his goats."30 July 2007 Bloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling Physical Appearance Aberforth Dumbledore, like his brother, wears glasses and has very bright blue eyes. He is also tall and thin, with a great deal of long grey hair and beard. Harry thought he was a rather grumpy-looking old man. Personality and Traits Aberforth is regarded by most people who are familiar with him as odd and gruff. Alastor Moody, who met him at the taking of the photo of the original Order, only described him as a "strange bloke". He has a curious fondness for goats, and deals with a great many dodgy customers at the Hog's Head. He also has a long memory; he once placed a life-time ban from the Hog's Head on Mundungus Fletcher for offending him. Aberforth had a sharp wit and was a talented duelist, though he had no interest in academic matters. Aberforth generally seems cynical and bad-tempered, such as when he sarcastically pointed out to Harry Potter how little Albus Dumbledore had really told him even while putting an enormous responsibility on his shoulders. However, his actions sometimes seem to belie this. For example, despite generally disliking his older brother for his glory-seeking and blaming him for their younger sister's death, the two obviously maintained contact with one another and Aberforth joined the Order of the Phoenix, which Albus founded and led. Also, in spite of claiming earlier that "You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different's kidding themselves", he fought bravely and selflessly at the Battle of Hogwarts. His unwillingly courageous nature shows itself in one of his last conversations with Harry; after Harry thanked him for saving his and his friends' lives twice, Aberforth gruffly retorted, "Look after 'em, then. I might not be able to save 'em a third time."Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, US hardback page 572. Etymology In Gaelic, Aberforth means "from the river".MuggleNet: Name Origins Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references External Links An editorial about Aberforth from Mugglenet.com Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Aberforth